I will remember what hurts the most
by XxSwingLifeAwayxX
Summary: If Only he saw what she held close to her heart. If only she knew he was there. Song Fic: 2 songs. 1 is Sak. Pov the other is Sas. Pov. Title is a mix of the two songs. T for possible suicide. implied SxS


ok... I like writing songfics can you tell? So many songs can relate to so many things! Now I'm not a fan of country but Rascal Flats are an exception, and the song for Sasuke is pretty i heard it at Relay for Life (that's a town fundraiser for cancer and there are speeches and tributes) I think the songs fit pretty well i dont know about what you think tho. Yeah kinda funny how a guy sings for the Sakura song and a girl sings for the Sasuke song.. o well it's about the lyrics anyways. so besides that tell me what you think! PLEASEEEEE! I like getting e-mails even though mine doesn't work all the time 3

* * *

**Disclaimer**--- I do not own Naruto or the two songs. The first song (sakura's pov) is "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flats the song for Sasuke's pov is "I Will Remember You" by Sarah Mclaughlin.

**bold** song lyrics

normal narr.

_italics _ thoughts (hardly any)

* * *

Me: I've been wanting to do this! hehe

Sakura: do what?

Me: The little conversations things

Sasuke: you know your practically talking to yourself.

Me: glare

Sakura: cough ummm anywayssss... do I die?

Me: ... just read the story and I hope you like it

Sakura: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

**Sakura's Pov- _I will Remember You_**

The pink haired teen sat on her bed, grasping onto a photo. She could hear the pounding of water coming down, as if the sky was sharing her feelings, sharing her pain. But she smiled at the rain, it in some way calmed her ragged breathing.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

a drop of water landed on the photo in her hand smearing some ink. Like the sky, she was crying. Soon more tears leaked from her eyes, dropping onto the picture.

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

She lifted herself off the bed and tore the photo gently, sliding the smaller piece into a pocket. She scrubbed her red face trying to erase the signs of tears, and quickly left her room heading out into the rain. Her feet carried her further along a dirt path, where they were heading she didn't know, her mind was else where.

"Sasuke" she whispered. She missed him so much, the feeling of not being with him felt like it was bursting her heart. This time of night is when she lets her emotions run wild, not having to mask them to her companions around her. During the day she paints on a fake smile, one that can fool anyone. She doesn't mind faking, hell she would much rather have it that way then appear weak and desperate. There was one thing that hurt her more then not being able to see Sasuke though.

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

**But that's not what gets me**

She reached a bench, the same bench that held her depressing memories and went back to the night when Sasuke left, leaving her on the bench crying. She had spilt out her feelings making her vulnerable, yet she kept so much inside. She can hardly stand to think about the possibility that if she was stronger, she could have been able to keep Sasuke here. She loved him then, and she couldn't deny that she still does.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

She fell asleep once again on the bench, awaking to the bustling village far down the road. Like a routine she got up, and ran to the bridge, the same old meeting place. She was always first, giving her even more time to think. She would hang her feet over the edge and watch her reflection. Every mission, every one she could have brought Sasuke back she failed, he would leave _every_ single time.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

Naruto soon came disrupting her thoughts, and Sakura pasted the false smile on her face. Today he was heading over with Hinata, his arm wrapped around her form as she had a tint of blush on her cheeks. Her friends were all together, happy and perfect for each other, while she was still there.. Waiting.

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still Harder**

Hinata greeted Sakura then bid farewell to her boyfriend and friend and headed off to her own meeting area. Ten minutes later Kakashi appeared reading his forever present book. Sakura sighed and heaved herself up, slipping her black gloves on. While walking she couldn't help but letting her mind wander, what she would give to go back and change everything. Possibly even change the massacre. But what she wanted so badly, was to tell Sasuke all of her feelings. Every emotion, every dream, everything. Even if he did still leave she would feel better knowing that he knew everything.

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

Training was harsh, especially since Sakura cut no slack on herself. This was getting to be a habit, one that was destroying her, leaving her weak. No matter how many times she protested, Naruto ended up escorting her tired self back to her house.

Yet again she sat on her bed, listening to the silence of the night. Once more looking at the photo. As she was gazing at the faces a twig snapped outside. She calmly walked over to the open window, not bothering to grab onto a kunai. She placed her hands on the bottom of the window sill and stared out of the window into darkness. She breathed in the sweet smell of the Cherry blossoms letting her eyes close. The wind picked up, gently pulling her hair and tugging the torn photo out of her grasp, carrying it into the night.

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

visions of the night she hated the most came to her and to take away the pain in her heart she opened her eyes slowly and walked smoothly to her bed. Sitting down, she took out a kunai and breathed deeply. Her tears rolled down her face and in her hands she clutched two things, in one hand was the kunai, the other was something she treasured so greatly. She sank slowly to the floor, onto her knees feeling the cold bare wood. Her eyes closed tightly sliding the kunai against both wrists. She laid there, feeling relief wash over her, and as her breaths slowed down she held a torn paper close to her chest, keeping it near her heart forever.

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

if only she knew who was sitting out her window watching her. If only he stayed longer could she have found a different solution to end the pain

if only...

**Not seeing that loving you**

**That's what I was trying to do**

He ran through the trees, his feet thrusting him forward faster and faster, his form hidden in the shadows. He slid to a stop finally once he came upon the sight of the gate he use to live behind. He smirked seeing the familiar boundry, and allowed memories to flash in his mind. The last one made his smirk disappear and he rushed into the village determination shown in his eyes.

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

The girl he left behind, the one who showed him love, his teammate, his friend. Her image was burning in his mind, god how long had it been since he left, five years? Sasuke remembered so many times with his team, but then everything changed during the exams. He was cursed but yet she stuck with him smiling at him, the only thing that could eat away the ice encasing his heart. His blood pumped faster, how much he missed her was making his speed increase, he wanted her now, more than ever. He needed her.

**Remember the good times that we had?**

**I let them slip away from us when things got bad**

**How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun**

**Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one**

He stopped at her apartment looking up at an open window, and starting to doubt her reactions. Could she have forgotten him? What if she moved on? The thought made his head spin, she was what kept him tied to sanity. The hope he had left was with her. Maybe she despised him, all the pain he had brought to her.

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

He climbed a cherry tree that loomed next to her house and sat on a branch giving a view of her room. He peered through the soft pink petals and into the window seeing her sitting on the bed. His eye lids felt heavy but he stayed awake, wanting to leap into the window and just talk to her once more. He loved her, but had kept it bottled up inside for so long, it was crushing him. But he remained quiet and still... watching.

**I'm so tired but I can't sleep**

**Standin' on the edge of something much too deep**

**It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word**

**We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**

All those years ago, those hurtful words he spoke, the plans of cutting his ties. He never succeeded. He kept the memories with him all along, never forgetting.

**But I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

As long as he could remember he held his emotions in so deep, afraid of happiness. He was afraid of losing everything again. The massacre from his past not allowing him to live how he wants. Yet during all his hard times when he was lost in the dark, she stuck by him, giving support.

**I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose**

**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose**

**Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night**

**You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light**

He blinked returning to the scene at the window but saw no one. She appeared at the window looking out tiredly. He held his breath realizing that while he was spacing out he must of shifted creating a noise. She breathed deeply closing her eyes and let the wind play with her hair. The wind pulled something out of her grasp and he caught it carefully. Looking down he saw the faces of his old team. Smudges of ink where speckled on the picture, but he didn't fail to notice one person missing. Ripped out was his own form... _so, she moved on_...

**And I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

He placed the picture in a pocket and felt his stomach drop. He was nothing to her, he was no longer someone special. Feeling abandoned, he mounted off the tree back into the night. If only he stayed a little longer, he could have stopped her and the decision she made. He would have seen that the treasure she held next to her heart, was the very person torn out of the team picture...him.

**And I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

**Weep not for the memories**

* * *

I might make a sequal... depends if you want me to or not... so if you dont say not to and if you do say sure... or you could just not say anything which most will probably do lol.

well g2g I have an exam tomorrow and didn't study cuzzz for some weird reason he's not actually grading it unless we do really good WOW jackpot lol.

well review pleaseeeeee

pik


End file.
